


Itsy bitsy Spidey

by Another_Starlight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cute, Don't give Wade stuff, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Tickling, Ticklish Peter, Wade messing with Peters stuff, especially weapons and the like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Starlight/pseuds/Another_Starlight
Summary: Wade finds Peters web-shooters and chaos ensues (best summary ever)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And here is another Spideypool fanfic nobody asked for! I really know how to spend my time useful (pat’s herself with a good amount of sarcasm on the shoulder). Anywaaaay I hope you enjoy it ^-^
> 
> Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling

“How do you use this?”

“Hmh?” Peter turned around when he heard his boyfriend approaching him and looked up from his schoolbook to see what Wade wanted from him. His eyes grew wide as he saw Wade standing in front of him, holding something in his hands that clearly did not belong there.

Wade was holding one of his precious web-shooters and examined the little device systematically. When his eyes and Peters met a wide and toothy grin spread on his scarred face.

“Sorry couldn't resist.” Said Wade, mischief gleaming in his eyes. He sounded not sorry at all to Peter when he held the shooter in his lovers direction who quickly took it from him, throwing him a skeptical look.

Peter was pretty sure he had put the suit including the web-shooters in his closet since he was tidy (as tidy a boy in his age could be) and didn't leave his stuff laying openly around in their apartment like a certain other person before turning back to Wade.  
“Where did you even get this?” he asked, surprised that he hadn't heard Wade on his way to his room and that the other had found his suit in the first case. It was buried under tons of clothes and-oh god Peter didn't even want to image what his room must look like after Wade poking and searching around there, most likely throwing everything to the side and on the ground. 

“First I only wanted to try your suit on but then I found this little thingy and got curious.” answered Wade and pointed at the little gadget in his boyfriends hands, said boyfriends raising an eyebrow bewildered.

“Wait you wanted to try on my suit?” asked Peter but then only shook his head at the bright grin his lover presented him. Sometimes it was better to not ask what was happening inside Wades head.

“Ehm- you push here with your fingers like this,” explained Peter a bit wary as he stood up from his seat and showed his boyfriend carefully how to activate the shooter, not liking the interested and eager look in Wades eyes. He had a bad feeling about this. Was it really a good idea to show Wade how to use the web-shooter? Peter knew well enough that Wade wasn't one to use weapons and equipment properly, heck one time he saw Wade opening his beer with a fricking machete! What would happen if Peter finds a report in the news in the next few weeks, where J.J.J. gets his pants in a twist over a fooling around Merc with a Mouth who used Web-shooters to swing around the city and cause trouble? Peter could already see the headlines in front of his inner eye: “Insane Mercenary and menace Spiderman working together?” or “Merc with a mouth seen with Spidey-Equimpment! Theft between Antiheroes?”

“but you have to be careful that you not accidentally-”

Twip. Twip.

“What the fuck Wade?”

“Uuuups, sorry.”

Peter groaned and pulled on his arms but they didn't budge an inch. Wade had successfully webbed his boyfriend against the wall. Great, now Wade knew how to use them and the first thing he does is webbing his parnter against the wall. Just what Peter needed right now.

“Why do I have the feeling that this isn't an accident?” asked Peter as he watched Wade who looked in amazement on his wrist where he had positioned the web-shooters grinning like an idiot.

“Don't know what you mean~” sing sung Wade happily before he looked over to Peter who was still watching him. The student observed with interest how the giddy expression on Wades face changed into something completely different, something much deeper as his eyes wandered over Peters form. The older man stepped closer towards his trapped boyfriend looking somewhat smug.

“But I have to say that I like you like this.” continued Wade and let his eyes wander up and down his lovers body and suddenly Peter felt hot at Wades burning gaze lingering on him. There was something dark the other males eyes which made Peter feel vulnerable and excited at once.

“Looks like the little spider got caught in its own web.” chuckled Wade with a sudden dark husky voice and laid his hands on Peters hips, pressing his own front against it before letting his hands wander under Peters shirt. The latter bit on his lip to block a soft moan that was about to pass his mouth and he leaned forward to press his own body against Wades.

Peter didn't even know when the mood changed from him being worried and Wade goofing around to this but he wasn't one to protest.

Wade was about to nib on the brunette's ear, his hands roaming over Peters slim waist and upper body, enjoying the little twitches and moans the smaller man let out when a soft sound let him pull back and look at Peters face.

“Really Peter?” asked Wade with amusement and shook his head at the blush on his lovers face.

“You know I'm ticklish!” protested the other man, the blush deepening but it wasn't his fault that Wades rough hands tickled so much on his skin. They were in the middle of making out when Wades finger had grazed the back of Peters lowest rib and the giggle was out before Peter realized it.

“I forgive you this time for ruining the mood 'cause your laugh is cute,” said Wade and stepped closer again, laying his hands back on Peters sides and locked their eyes before he started to speak again.

“but I demand another source of entertainment as reparation.”

“What entertainment- Wahahde nohoho!” shrieked Peter and panicked giggles flooded the room when Wades hands wandered over Peters body again but this time they grazed with a feather-light touches over his ribs and stomach, creating a complete other form of excitement as the one Peter felt before.

“Itsy bitsy Spidey is so ticklish~” cooed Wade giving Peter a quick peck on his lips, enjoying the feeling of Peter laughing right against his mouth, his warm breath tickling over his face and the clear sound of his voice.

“Stopstopstohahp Wahahade!” protested Peter and pulled on his arms, squeezing his eyes shut as he looked into Wades grinning face and Peter thought the teasing was bad but seeing Wade grin at him while he teased him was the kill.

“What? Is the little Spider too ticklish?” asked Wade mockingly and tickled up and down Peters ribs and sides. The poor teen trashed against the wall but couldn't escape the tickling touches. Okay technically he could do so easily but that was another story which involved a broken wall and a higher bill and maaaaybe Peter didn't really want to escape that bad. But that still didn't mean that he couldn't plead Wade to stop and shriek every time the scarred hands squeezed or stayed at a more sensitive spot, driving him mad, pushing his laughter up a notch.

“Here comes the tickle monster~ And it loves to eat laughter of a certain little Spider.” Wade had way too much fun teasing him Peter thought but then was soon lost in giggles when Wade wiggled his fingers under his arms but lightly, not digging in ruthlessly like usual and Peter wasn't sure what was worse.

“Yohuhuhu're too silihihilyy.” giggled Peter but then shrieked in laughter as Wade growled, bent forward and bit playfully on his collarbone, nibbling on it before wandering higher again and blowing a raspberry on Peters neck.

“Me? Silly? You dare to insult the mighty Tickle Monster? You are truly foolish Spiderman!” said Wade in his best villain voice and started digging his fingers in his lovers inner tights instead on teasing his underarms.

Peter struggled really hard in his trapped position, face reddening more and more with every second and tears pricking in his eyes but he still had fun because Wade was so silly and laughing like this felt really good even when he was nearly crying by now. But when Wade pushed his shirt up, knelt down in front of him and covered his stomach with raspberries Peter couldn't stand it anymore and he really didn't want to break the wall.

“WAHAHADE!”

“Yes my dear?” asked Wade with a teasing wink as he straightened up again and wiggled his eyebrows or better with the part where those should be.

“Truhuhuce.” bought Peter out tiredly and Wade ruffled his hair before helping the weakened teen freeing himself from the web. After a short moment and a few dumb comments from Wade about shooting white sticky stuff against walls Peter was free again and leaning still a bit breathless against his lovers broad chest.

“It's weird to see you breathless and red in the face without one of us being naked...” noted Wade which earned him a laugh and a light slap against his arm from Peter before they dropped down on the couch sitting there in silence before both opened their mouth at the same time

“We could get Mexican food.”

“To the bedroom?”

Wade looked with pleasant surprise at Peter who bit his lip but then gave him a shy grin and Wade knew in moments like these where Petey proved why he was his favorite.

“To the bedroom!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
